


my three words have two meanings

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short prompt ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I've marked explicit shorts with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [miss_moonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moonstone/gifts), [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Model/Photographer AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575810)

3\.  "[This is either the stupidest or smartest thing I've ever done." for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575843)

4\.   ***** '[Blindfold' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575861)

5\.   ***** '[Dominate (Fitz)' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575876)

6\.  '[Snuggles; Back rubs' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575885)

7\.  '[Accidental cuddles' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575894)

8\.  '[Leaves' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575918)

9\.  '[Cold noses' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575939)

10\.  '[Weird Inheritance AU' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575978)

11\.  '[Fakeout Makout' for themoonlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21575996)

12\.  '[Werewolf AU' for themoonlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576029)

13\.  '[Secret Santa' for themoonlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576044)

14\.  '[Mistletoe' for themoonlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576074)

15\.  '[Gingerbread house competition' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576101)

16\.  '[Sloth' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576164)

17\.  '[Wrath' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21576173)

18\.  '[Let's get silly' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21678848)

19\.  '[Love declarations' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/21839561)

20\.  '[Regency AU' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/22700507)

21\.  '[Marriage of convenience' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/22748369)

22\.   ***** '[Biting; Sex pollen; Wet & messy' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/24335532)

23\.   ***** '[Domme/Sub' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/24339633)

24\.   ***** '[Making love; Clothing kink' for themoonlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/24358605)

25\.   ***** '[Dom Fitz; Part 2' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/26100039)

26\.  '[Escaped Hamster AU' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/26433105)

27.  '[Touch Football' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/28257984)

28.  '[Books' for probablyunnecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541706/chapters/34317267)


	2. 'Model/Photographer AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147502530874/and-if-i-can-do-two-fitznatasha-for).

Fitz gulped and raised the camera again, feeling woefully inept at his job, not for the first time that day.  

Ever since she’d come in, she’d set him on edge.  Her icy stare.  The curve of her smile.  Natasha Romanov was a force to be reckoned with.  

By the time their first break came around, he was sweating bullets and damn near useless.  

The click of her heels as she approached his chair was almost deafening.  She stood there for a second, crossing her arms in front of her body.  “Is there something I’m doing wrong?”  

Fitz, flabbergasted, then listened to Russian supermodel, Natasha Romanov, explain how she didn’t want to mess this up, that she’d dreamed of working with Leo Fitz since she’d seen the two-page ad he’d done for D&G three years ago.

“Honestly, Ms. Romanov…I’m a little bit starstruck as well…” he began, blushing a deep red when he looked up at her.  

Her smile was wider after that, and they got all the shots they needed.


	3. "This is either the stupidest or smartest thing I've ever done." for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147863678649/fitznatasha-and-this-is-either-the-stupidest-or).

Natasha smirked in reply to Fitz’s statement, reaching for his free hand.  The one that wasn’t fiddling with the detonator.  “How long after you hit the button until detonation?” 

“Twenty seconds.  Give or take one or two…”  

“So eighteen seconds?”  

He nodded grimly.  

“I’ve had worse…” she said with a tense smile. 

“Somehow, I doubt that, given that you’re usually paired with Captain America or Falcon or someone like that…and not someone who’s only going to weigh you down…”

She leaned down to press her lips to his quickly.  “You don’t weigh me down…” she insisted.      


	4. *'Blindfold' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148222880689/blindfold-for-fitznat-please).

“How’s that?” Natasha asked, her hand running down the side of his face.  

“Well…uh…I can’t see,” Fitz answered, chuckling nervously.  

Natasha’s hands were all over him, fingernails dragging down his arms as she straddled his hips.  

He shivered, goosebumps popping up wherever she touched.  

“How’s _that_?” she asked, her voice a hot whisper in his ear.  

He gulped, moaning and pressing up against her as her hands moved down his stomach.  “Still can’t see…” he murmured.  “But I don’t really care…”  

Her lips pressed to his; her hand inched its way down into his boxers.    


	5. *'Dominate (Fitz)' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148309744154/for-the-saturday-prompt-fitznatasha-and-5-with).

Fitz ran his thumb over her bottom lip, tugging it down and pressing his thumb into her mouth.  Natasha sucked on it eagerly, laving her tongue over the pad of his thumb as he nudged her knees apart with his other hand.

He tugged it out of her mouth, smirking at the needy sounds she made when he pressed it right against her core, sliding it into her warmth as he took her nipple between his lips, sucking hard before switching to the other side.  Her hips bucked against his hand, a whimper catching in her throat.  

“Patience, Darling…” he murmured against her breast.  “Patience…”


	6. 'Snuggles; Back rubs' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148554674904/14-3-for-natashafitz).

Fitz’s hands seemed to find all the tense places by instinct.  His nimble fingers moving up and down her spine, rubbing all the knots out and turning her into puddy in his hands.  

Natasha sighed happily, snuggling up against him when it was over, liking the way the way they fit together.  

“Want me to rub yours?” she asked, snaking her hands around his waist and up between his shoulder blades.  

He chuckled, “I’m fine.”  

“That’s bull, you stand up all day…” she shifted, miming that they should switch positions.  


	7. 'Accidental cuddles' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148562031779/may-i-please-also-have-accidental-cuddles-for).

Sharing a bed turned out to be a bigger issue than Natasha had initially thought.  First of all, Fitz was a bonafied blanket hog.  Second, the mattress was a lot smaller when it was in use.  

And when Natasha woke up the next morning, after falling asleep kind of later than she normally would have, due to aforementioned bed-sharing issues, she was…comfortable. Warm, even.  

Natasha learned something about herself that night too.  Fitz was a blanket hog.  The mattress was too small.  And she, as it turned out, was a very cuddly sleeper.  


	8. 'Leaves' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150368818864/fitznatasha-leaves).

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do that?” Natasha called from the ground.  

Fitz took a deep breath and tried not to look down as he scaled the final three rungs of the ladder and was on eye level with the clogged gutters.  “No, no.  I wouldn’t want you to fall.”  

It had all seemed so simple before he’d gotten up here.  Climb the ladder, clean the leaves out of the gutters before it got too cold.  It was the last time it would have to be done before the spring.  

“What about YOU?  I don’t want YOU to fall.  Why don’t we just leave them until spring?  Let future-us deal with it?”  

One dizzying look down was all it took to convince him.  “Yeah…yeah. Sounds like a future-us problem for sure…”


	9. 'Cold noses' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150340190294/fitznatasha-cold-noses).

Natasha buried her face in Fitz’s shoulder.  “You’re warm. Why are you so warm?”  

“Well, I’m fairly certain it has something to do with the layers I’m wearing.  I’m sweating actually…”  

She laughed before rubbing her freezing cold nose against his shoulder again.  “I bet your nose is still cold, though.”  

“Yep…” he affirmed, popping the ‘p’.


	10. 'Weird inheritance AU' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148970291559/fitznatasha-weird-inheritance-au).

“I inherited a what?” Fitz asked, his voice high-pitched in his disbelief.  Natasha reached for his hand, squeezing it.  

“An amusement park. Broken down…in shambles, apparently,” his lawyer answered.

“A bloody amusement park? My uncle owned and LEFT ME a bloody amusement park?”  

“A bloody _broken down_ amusement park,” Natasha corrected.  

“Why?  In what universe do I look like someone who would want to own an amusement park?” Fitz asked, his voice only getting higher.  

“In this one, apparently. Sign here and we can go take a look…” his lawyer pointed to a line on the document.    

He signed and capped the pen, looking in bewilderment at Natasha.  “Maybe there’s a Ferris wheel.”


	11. 'Fakeout makeout' for miss-moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151892212149/fitznatasha-13).

“Fitz…kiss me…”

That was all he heard before her lips were on his and he was fairly certain he’d died and gone to heaven or someplace close.

Natasha’s lips were soft and he couldn’t think beyond obeying what she’d demanded.  That he kiss her.  So kiss her he did.  He kissed the hell out of the Black Widow.  

Until he wasn’t anymore.

“Okay, they’re gone…” she was looking over his shoulder, referring to the Hydra agents they were tailing.  She smirked when she looked back at him, licking her plump lips and waggling her eyebrows.  “Not bad, Dr. Fitz.”  

And if he wasn’t dead before, he definitely was now.    


	12. 'Werewolf AU' for miss-moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152166723434/fitznatasha-werewolf-au).

The wolf in front of her snarled.  One look at the shredded lab coat and striped tie and everything suddenly clicked.  

Why Fitz had been so stand-offish all of the sudden.  

Natasha’s hand stayed on her weapon.  Useless without silver bullets, but it was her training that had her reaching for it.  Habit.

She didn’t think she could stand to kill him anyway.  Even in his present state.  

And while the tawny wolf growled at her, she could still see _him_ there.  In his eyes. He was still Fitz.  

Natasha slowly backed away.


	13. 'Secret Santa' for miss-moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154728690084/fitznatasha-secret-santa)

Fitz could have sworn the box wasn’t there a second before.  He poked it with his pencil, wondering if it was safe to open or not. It had his name on it.  

“Famous last thoughts…” he snickered to himself, snapping on a pair of gloves to pick up the box.  

There was a rumble in the vent above his head and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha dropped down in front of him.  “It’s from me, you dork.”  She leaned back against the counter.  “Your Secret Santa.”  

Fitz’s mouth opened as if to say ‘Oh’, but no sound came out.   “So I should just…open it, then?”  

Natasha raised her eyebrows, folding her arms across her middle.  “If you want. That’s usually what people do with presents.”


	14. 'Mistletoe' for miss-moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155180434229/fitznatasha-mistletoe).

Fitz wasn’t going to act on it.  Once he’d realized that he and Natasha Romanov were standing beneath the mistletoe, he took a deep breath and ignored it. There wasn’t any way he was going to take a stiletto heel to the throat for getting fresh with the Black Widow.  

He nearly choked when she leaned closer to him, clicking her tongue and gesturing upwards.  “You gonna pucker up or do I need to pay you first?” A cheeky grin spread on her face even as she raised her eyebrow. Questioningly.  As if it were possible for anyone to NOT want to ‘pucker up’.

“Umm…no?  I work for free,” he offered in a burst of nervous humor. He leaned over, pressing his lips softly to hers, not missing the way she sighed when he pulled away.  


	15. 'Gingerbread house competition' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154968167729/fitznatasha-gingerbread-house-competition).

“Natasha…we have to give up on the white picket fence…” Fitz hissed.  “The icing’s not cooperating.”  

She pressed her lips together and glanced at the clock on the wall.  They had six minutes left; he was right.  

Natasha held her hand out, a new plan forming almost immediately.  “Twizzlers.”

He smirked, handing her a handful that she immediately chopped into quarters. Operation Twizzler Fence was officially a go.  


	16. 'Sloth' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155641363779/fitznatasha-sloth).

Fitz’s arms around her were heavy.  So heavy. There was no way she could get up and do anything.  Not with him wrapped around her like this.  Keeping her in bed.  

Natasha smiled, snuggling closer to him.  She cuddled closer and pulled the warm blankets around them more tightly.  The only thing that could keep the Black Widow in bed was a mechanical engineer and a down comforter.


	17. 'Wrath' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155830504889/fitznatasha-wrath).

Natasha was a bit like the girl with the curl in the middle of her forehead from the Mother Goose rhyme. When she was good, she was very, very good, but when she was wronged, she was horrid.  

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t how the rhyme actually went, but Fitz thought it was a more apropos way to describe his lady love.  

Especially when someone stole her lunch from the fridge.  It turned into a full-scale investigation that ended up with one of his interns practically crying into his shirtsleeves.  

Of course, no one ever stole Natasha’s lunch again.  


	18. 'Let's get silly' for probablyunncessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156811951429/fitznatasha-lets-get-silly).

The first whack of pillow across face resounded through the room.  Fitz turned abruptly to here something he was certain no one else had ever heard.  

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, famed assassin…was giggling.

“Is that how we’re going to play this, then?” He grabbed the pillow from his side, smacking her in the shoulder with it.    

She responded by laughing and hitting him repeatedly with the frilly sham covered throw pillow that usually sat in the middle of the bed.  It was honestly the most use the thing had gotten since he’d bought it.  “Oh yes.  This is DEFINITELY how we’re going to play this,” she replied with a wide grin.  


	19. 'Love declarations' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157072067630/fitznatasha-love-declarations).

“Oh my god…” Natasha chuckled and laid back across his lap.  Fitz automatically began stroking her hair.  Absently, as he continued talking about his day.  It was such a domestic scene, it almost hurt.  

“I love you, you know that?” she asked, reaching up to cover his hand with hers.  

His eyebrows shot up.  “I do now.”  

“I need to get better at using my words…” she admitted.  “But I do.  I love you, Leo.”  

“And I love you, Natasha.”  


	20. 'Regency AU' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158171767184/fitznatasha-regency-au).

“Your tea, sir…” Natalie set the tray down on the far table, turning towards the door to leave.  

“Stay back a moment…” he bid her.  She stopped walking, turning to clasp her hands in front of her.  “Miss Rushman…you’ve been in my employ for nearly a year now…and yet, I know nothing about you.”  

“Is it customary for a doctor to know everything about those in his house’s employ? Beyond what is necessary to procure said employment in the first place?”  

“It is when he finds out about their parentage.  About how they come from Russia instead of London…”

She pressed her lips together.  “Dr.  Fitz…I don’t know what you mean…I come from–”  

“You come from Russia, Natalie.  Or should I say ‘Natasha’?”  

She pressed her lips together, casting her eyes towards the floor.  “Is my position terminated?” she asked.  

“No…” he said, surprised.  “I have no complaints about your work.”  

“Then I take my leave of you, Doctor.  I will be back for your tray later…”  She turned to go once more.  

“Please,” he countered.  “Have tea with me. Natasha.”  


	21. 'Marriage of convenience' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158218384664/fitznat-marriage-of-convenience).

Fitz was nervous, falling in step behind his parents as they entered the Romanov’s home.  He hadn’t seen Natasha since they were children.  And they’d both grown up since then.  He was a doctor for God’s sake.  

His mouth went dry as they were shown into the family room.  The Romanovs were all sitting on the sofa.  Natasha on the end.  Her bright red hair swept back away from her face, her figure filling out her black cocktail dress rather nicely.  She smirked in his direction, winking as she crossed her legs.  

Fitz gulped.  He was so out of his league here…


	22. *'Biting; Sex Pollen; Wet & Messy' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160468598849/fitznatasha-2-17-25).

Fitz was groaning, of that he was absolutely sure.  He was groaning and rutting against Natasha and she was…she was biting his earlobe.  

Oh god.  

He reached down between them, not really sure when this had started, but he didn’t want it to stop.  Didn’t want Natasha’s shapely hips and strong thighs to move an inch.  

“What…what’s…”  

“We were blasted with some kind of aerosol hormone inhibitor…” she murmured, groaning as he slipped his fingers down the front of her pants, searching out the soaking wet heat between her legs. She was slick with arousal, coating his fingers as he sought out her clit.  

“Is this…is this okay?” he murmured helplessly.  

“It was okay last night, it’s definitely okay now…” she whispered.


	23. *'Domme/Sub' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719013854/fitznatasha-4).

“Are you good and hard for me, darling?” Natasha licked her lips and watched as he rubbed his cock for her, groaning the whole time.  

She watched a bead of pre-come form on the tip.  She leaned down to lick it away, earning a hiss of pleasure from Fitz.  

She hummed and crawled up his body to straddle him.  “I want to come three times…can you manage that?”

He nodded, his hand immediately cupping her sex, his thumb rolling her clit and making her gasp.

He was such a good little pet.  She was definitely going to have to keep him.


	24. *'Making Love; Clothing Kink' for themoonlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160755833334/fitznatasha-7-8).

Natasha ran her hand over the front of his trousers, cupping him and squeezing lightly.  Fitz moaned softly, allowing her to unzip and unbutton his trousers as he rucked up her skirt and plopped her down on his desk.  

She moaned when he entered her, whispering naughty things in his ear.  About how she couldn’t get enough of him in his ‘professor getup’.  

That only made him want to go out to the shops and buy every tweed suit and waistcoat he could find.   


	25. *'Dom Fitz; Part 2' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163331791429/patience).

Natasha mewled under his ministrations.  Her body was responding so nicely too.  Her slickness coated his fingers as he slowly manipulated her clit between two fingers.  

Her nipples stood perky and erect as he nipped softly at one of them, feeling it pull even tighter between his lips.  

“Would you like to come, darling?” Fitz murmured.  

Natasha nodded eagerly.  “Please…please…”  

“Of course…but only because you asked me  _so_  nicely…”  


	26. 'My hamster escaped and I think he went under your door AU' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163839300259/hes-no-einstein).

He knocked on the door across from his, aware of the high pitched squeal that came from within the room.  Fitz shook his head.  "Oh Albert…must you?“  He just KNEW bringing his hamster to college was going to be a bad idea.  

Whether or not they allowed pets in the dorms. Which they…sort of didn’t.  

Three months simply wasn’t enough time to train him.  

He knocked again, calling through the closed door as he did.  "Hello?  I’m truly sorry…my hamster seems to have…escaped?”  

The door opened and he caught the gaze of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  Long red hair, flashing green yes and one foot on each her desk and her bed, keeping her up and off the floor.  She was bent awkwardly forward, holding the door in one hand and bracing herself on the wall.  "Find it.  Quickly.“  


	27. 'Touch Football' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165853707149/cheeky).

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked tonight?”  Natasha asked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she slowed to a stop beside Fitz’s work station.  

He glanced up at her, chuckling.  "In general, I’m always ready for that…"  

“Well…” She winked.  "I just meant for touch-football later?“

"Oh, we’re on opposing teams, and Mack is on mine… so I suppose  _I_  should be the one asking  _you_  that question.”

Natasha grinned and reached over to stroke his face.  "I love it when you’re cheeky, Fitz.“

 


	28. 'Books' for probablyunnecessary

Natasha snatched the book from his hand, grinning widely as he leaned over to retrieve it. She held it just out of his reach, clearly teasing him.  

“Nat…” Fitz protested, crawling closer and closer until he was practically on top of her.  

And of course, once he was, she dropped the book.

“Oops…” she said innocently, hooking her leg around his hips.

“Oops…” he echoed, leaning down to kiss her.

 


End file.
